


Everything's Gone

by withinmelove



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drama, Fan Art, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in high school world where Frank's house burns down and Gerard is there for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Gone

_Jesus christ it's cold_ , Frank thought wishing he had brought his jacket instead of just his hoodie, seeing as it was raining out and he had a fifteen minute bike ride ahead of him. 

He sighed, drew his hood over his head and dashed out to his bike which he promptly unlocked and jumped on. The young man scowled when the rain water seeped into the butt of his jeans, chilling his skin. Ignoring that he followed the pack of other bikers down the sharp slope that was St Rosemary's (Catholic school, shut up) driveway. He reached the edge of the pack just as twelve bikers took off helter skelter across the road, narrowly escaping being hit. A couple minutes passed and another ten took off, after them Frank and eleven other bikes went zipping through hollering back to the others.

One by one bikes turned down different streets till it was only Frank and the sound of his tires through the rain that was left. He hummed "Yesterday" by Pencey Prep a band he had recently put together, giving an excited squirm at the thought of their band practice, for after tonight they would go to the studio to record their first album.  
A minute later all thoughts of recording an album flew from Frank's mind. For parked in front of his house was a fire truck, an ambulance and two cop cars. Where he should have seen the roof of his house he only saw the gun metal gray clouds.

Frank biked up to a police car, put his kickstand down and squirmed his way to where he heard his parents voices coming from, telling anyone who stopped him that he lived here. Just as he reached his parents Frank looked to his right and felt his jaw literally drop. All that was left of his home was a horridly charred skeleton of what it once was. Almost all the walls were gone showing the torched furniture and interior.

"Mom, dad how the hell did this happen?!" Frank questioned not bothering to watch his mouth.

"A candle wasn't put out and caught the curtain on fire and from it spread." A fire fighter answered.

"Could you save anything or?" The fire fighter gave a slow shake, a sorrowful look on his face. The blood drained from Frank's face as he realized all of his tapes, clothes, baby mementos weregone. "I'm gonna go on a walk." he stated in a dull tone, his thoughts slowing to a sluggish pace as his eyes glazed over as he wandered off. The young man was grateful that his parents did not call him back. He needed time to walk off this huge shock and tragedy.

A half hour maybe hour later it began to drizzle the water seeping into Frank's clothes, goose bumps puckering his skin when a chilly breeze swept over him. He gazed down at the concrete that had turned a darker gray because of the drizzle, not really thinking of much of anything. What was there to think about? The sudden holler of

"Frank!" had his head snapping to attention as he looked for the caller. Another shout of his name made him look to his left and see Gerard, his boyfriend, walking down his driveway, obviously happy to see him. "What're you doing down here Frank? You usually bike down." Gerard asked, his smile immediately vanishing upon seeing Frank's apathetic expression. "What's wrong? What happened?" the raven haired man asked studying Frank's face over.

"My house caught on fire." was his quiet reply. Gerard gazed at him in shock for a few moments before he squeezed Frank into a bone crushing hug, murmuring his apology and that Frank could stay with them till they found a new place. Frank hugged his boyfriend back just as tightly, resting his forehead in the crook of Gerard's neck taking in his scent.  
When they broke apart Gerard became motherly telling Frank to go shower, get on his PJs and lay down. The short man nodded, glad for once to have someone telling him what to do. He followed Gerard inside and split from him at the end of the entry hall to go upstairs to shower. If it had been under different circumstances Frank would have been overjoyed that he was showering at his boyfriend's house, but as it was he was only eager to get out of his wet clothes.

Twenty minutes passed before Frank stepped out of the shower, pink from head to toe from being under the scalding water so long, smelling of Gerard's body wash. Upon glancing up at the sink Frank saw Gee had left him his own favorite pair of pajamas, the footie skeleton PJs. He got into them before bundling up his wet clothes and going to Gee's room. He smiled upon seeing Gerard laying in bed waiting for him, and dropped his clothes beside the bed before spooning with him. Frank's eyes grew heavy as Gee ran his fingers through his hair murmuring reassuringly as he drifted to sleep  
"You'll be safe with me."


End file.
